


Caught in the act

by inkheartcat



Category: Death Note
Genre: Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheartcat/pseuds/inkheartcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L watches porn and is affected by this. Light "visits" him as he jerks off. Uh-oh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Caught in the act  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Characters: Light Yagami, L  
> Pairing(s): Light x L  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: L watches porn and is affected by this. Light "visits" him as he jerks off. Uh-oh...  
> Genre: Slash, Smut  
> Warnings: lemon, male on male sex, (author's first try o.O)  
> Word count: 3138

  
L was in his early twenties now, so you’d suppose he wouldn’t have to fight against his hormones anymore.In fact, he believed so, too. But it seemes as if he was mistaken.  
He was totally in the hands of his body, right now, had no chance to run away.  
  
L was watching porn. He didn’t do it for fun, I must add. It was necessary for a case,which he was trying to solve,just a little one, easy compared to the kira-case. But – that’s how he saw it- it was an exercise, an easy mindgame, not even complicated enough to call it so, only an excuse, it was the same as a break was for other people. But it was better than sleep.  
  
To his surprise, his body reacted to the pictures, the voices, the feeling. Whis really was funny,he never thought of himself as being gay, neither being sexual at all,to be honest.  
What he was watching was...gay porn.... ( the murderer was gay, and he not only killed his victims,but raped them. It seemed as if he often had watched this porn,so Lhad guessed it could hepl him getting in the murderer’s mind (no offense to gay porn, this would be as stupid as saying videogames could make people more agressive, that wasn’t true, L personally knew a young man,who always played videogames, and was calmer than a storm’s eye.))  
  
In the video,a man was kissing the other,telling him to calm down. L didn’t really know,why the man said this... he never really informed himself about this kind of...interaction. Mayby a little bit theoretically, but oly the smallest bit, and never had experienced it practically.  
  
While a part of L was thinking about his experiences,or non-experiences, the other was enjoying the sight,curiously watching it. He sighed qietly. He didn’t allow himself to touch him,but he imagined it. Imagined hands stroking his skin, slightly,slowly. Hnads touching his lips, holding his chin, raising his head... until his eyes met brown eyes, caramellbrown, watching him, lips curling up in a smile. Delicious lips, beautiful lips,sinful lips.  
Lips kissing his own...  
  
L had closed his eyes, the moaning of the men only a background sound, the youth caught in his dreams, guard down, concentrating on his own body,on his mind…  
  
At this time, 2:30 a.m. at night, normally would enter this room, since everyone where sleeping.  
Everyone, except L, of course.  
And maybe… everyone, ecxept a certain young man, who once has been chained to L, has been suffering the insomniac’s insomnia, who after his release had had a worse time, trying to get his sleeprhythm back properly, maybe who was annoyed by his blonde “girlfriend” and, knowing L and L’s habits, hat wanted to meet his friend, the only person who was smart enough to understand him?  
  
Well, how could Light, or L have known what happenings where soon going to happen? They were Geniuses, not wizards…

 

*

  
  
Light was nervous. He had been chained to L, not toWatari. L was way to unopened to open the doorsof the hotel. (Haha). But Watari surely was sleeping now, he was an old man after all, would some one open the door? Or would Light be forced to stay outside (in the rain and cold of the dark night, alone and frightened)?  
  
But he really,really wanted to get in. Otherwise he would have been forced to go back home,into his and Misa’s bed (eew),trying to survive her mindless cuddling.  
Oh Good, please, no!  
  
Annoyed and tired, as he was, after some ringing at the door, but not getting answered, he only sighed heavily and slid down the door,being as dramtic as he could be. Some of all this Gods (but please not another death god) could have mercy, right?  
  
Tokyo’s golden boy was lucky. The door slid open. Too tired to wonder about it, Light entered the house. (Later he was pretty sure this must have been Matsuda’s fault, somehow, since everything always is Matsuda’s fault…)  
  
Light walked through the halls, speeding up while getting nearer to L’s room. At the same floor as L’s (and his) room was, he nearly run. ( He sure as hell was tired, he forgot to take the elevator, instead he took the stairs…)  
  
“I’M HOME, buddy!”, he bursted into the room. Sadly,no one was in there.  
(It was better this way…)  
  
So poor, tired Light again found himself walking through the halls of the hotel. (Hotels at night wrern’t very interesting…) I mean, poor, tired,bored Light walked through the halls, searching for his buddy (*cough, cough*)  
  
He wondered if L and the others were working in the PC-room, so, quietly to not disturb them in their work, and slowly he opened the door (Over the noise of the Pc’s you coulnd’t hear someone knock).  
  
The sight immediately let his tired mind wake up, and another…part of his body woke up,too.  
  
L was sitting in his favourite chair, watching a tape…was that yaoi?… gasping, whimpering...oh, wait, he wasn’t watching… his eyes were closed… face flushed…lips pressed together…not only his lips,his legs also… he looked…amazing…  
  
He even said something….  
“Mmm…Light…”  
Light’s heart stopped…okay,that was ridicolous…he really must have been sleeping now, dreaming a wondefull dream…this couldn’t be real.  
  
Or could it?  
  
L was licking on a lollipop…maybe to distract himself?  
Nope,Light definetely wouldn’t dream this. He knew, his brain knew, how mad THIS would make him. Even his sadistic mind wouldn’t do this to him…  
So it was real…  
Well, Light was fucked…  
How could he manage it to get out of the room, quiet as before, instead of touching that beautiful sight here, checking out if he really was this lucky...?  
  
Suddenly L opened his eyes.

 

*

Shit.  
L was pissed now. He didn’t know how long Light had been standing there, but it couldn’t have been long. L had checked the cameras only minutes ago. Or had it only felt like minutes? Oh, that was not good. L had forgotten the time!  
  
He knew, sometimnes nature seemed as if it would hate him,but he never felt it as hard as now. This truly was bad luck, Light comingin the room right at the moment as L lost his concentration and logic and began feeling only his body and hormones.  
  
First he had thought he could control himself, but after some time he had began struggling,his mind getting lost in a labyrinth of emotions, and now he was totally trapped.  
Arousal had him now, and it didn’t want to let him go so soon. His fantasy had built a palace of lovely memories, of other dreams which had driven him mad, which after his awakening had haunted him, leaving him helpless, wanting to do something but to frightened to solve his problem while having Light sleeping right next to him.  
  
He felt exactly as helpless now.  
  
Light, the most beautiful sight while asleep, was hard to resist.  
Light, standing here, seeing him while being in this state of arousal and want, right after L had a dream about Light touching L, was like a god, like L’s wish come true.  
It was not hard, it was impossible to resist!  
  
L was frozen. He wanted to pull Light to him, to kiss him, but of course he didn’t dare.  
Lucky L. Light wanted the same, and he did dare (Gods are no cowards,aren’t they?)  
  
Light grabbed L’s Lollipop and forcedit out of his mouth. L protested,but then Light gently touched L’s cheeks, forcing him to look into Light’s eyes, and he slowly bent his head to L’s, his lips to L’s, until finally they were close enough to kiss.  
  
  
L twitched nervously. He had never kissed some one before, not even his parents (or at least he didn’t memorize such happenings). What should he do now? It was not really something logical or natural, so how could he know it?  
  
Light lay down his lips on L’s, nothing more. Then he started moving them over L’s, waiting for L to return it. Light licked L’s lower lip, wanting L to open his mouth.  
L’s lips openend, and Light’s tongue touched L’s, swirling around it, leting L taste him.  
  
Light tasted like coffe, mint,everything good… L wanted this kiss to never end.  
  
  
Light embraced L, nearing his body to L’s. L was surprised how hot Light’s felt.  
L let himself fall into the kiss and the hug. It made him feel safe.  
L held Light tight, wanted to feel him more.

 

*

  
L’s arousal was easily noticeable. Light was impressed, L had watched certain videos before,and Light had caught him dreaming, gasping. But he hadn’t touched himself, nor tried to let this kiss get deeper. Why didn’t he try to get his problem solved?  
Light got really fast really horny, as horny as L, just by seeing L’s kiss-face, but L was silent and calm for being at his…state…  
Light would have given up long and would have jerked off, or tried to get some girl (or boy). Now Light was here, the boy L had called for, and L didn’t do anything…  
L was pretty innocent for his age.  
  
“mmm” L sighed with a voice like he was some schoolgirl in love.  
Light was growing imaptient; he wanted L and he wanted it NOW. (as in “desperatly wanted to take him”).  
Light deepend the kiss, hoping L would start the action.  
Their tongues battled for dominance, L started to be curious, just kissing was already boring.  
  
He started to kiss Light’s throat, playful like a kitten,which caused Light to laugh.  
Light pinned him to the wall.  
  
He looked into L’s eyes.  
“I’d like to do more than make up…  
Please tell me, if you don’t want this, okay?”  
“Understood. It seems to be interesting, Light-kun. May we please continue…”  
  
L saw Light’s hungry face. He felt like some lamb or bunny , smelling delicious and looking tasty .It was frightening, but in a very sexy way.  
Light took L’s shirt in his hands.  
  
“H-hold on!”  
Light growled. Man, he sounded like the big bad wolf!  
“Maybe we should continue this in my room? I don’t want Matsuda to see this, or Watari…  
Besides, this is our working-room, would you want to work here if other people had done here what we want do do? ” That was a point. Light didn’t really want this.  
  
So he pulled L out of the room, as fast as he could. L could do nothing more than run along.  
  
L still held the lollipop in his hands.  
  
Light grinned, and stopped. L didn’t saw it coming and bumped into Light. Light catched him before L could fall on the floor.He lifted up L’s legs and hold him like a husband holds his bride.  
L was irritated. He asked Lught to let him go, but Light only said “no” and started going again.  
  
In the room he threw L onto the bed.  
L pouted “You know, I can walk on my own”  
  
“But you’re also very slow, trying to run in that hunched position. Do you think I want to wait three months?”  
“Light-kun is impatient like a child, really.”  
“Impatient,me? Pfft, I’ve waited for this to happen for Ages. I am patient, as patient as you can be, while being horny as hell”  
“I really do pity Light-kun. Hormones can be annoying.”  
“You don’t say. ‘Ya know what they’re telling me now? They’re telling me to fuck you so-“  
L kissed him to shut him up. It worked perfectly.  
Well, until they needed Air. L needed it, Light – not.  
He had seen the lollipop.”You really like them, don’t you?”  
L nodded. ”Oral fixation, I suppose? ”  
”Hm-hm” What did he want now?  
  
Light smirked and began to undo his pants. L watched him, until Light was halfnude. L blushed, and looked at his lollipop.  
  
Now it hit him. Ohh, stupid oral fixation. Stupid horny hormone-leaded Tennager.  
”Oh, come on, ” Light laughed ”do I not look tasty enough for the princess? ”  
  
Not yet, L thought, but…with a little help…  
L was L, meaning he had enough sweeets to even make lemons taste like sugar. And of course he had his sweets here, in this room, too.  
He took some of them, chocolate-sauce and cupcakes.  
”What would you rather want? Light asked, his voice joyful.  
L picked the cupcakes.  
  
….  
What to do now? He never had touched anyones genital regiones before.  
Light noticed his shyness.  
He took the cupcake out of Ls hand and began to coat his sex.  
When he finished, he looked in Ls eyes and smiled.  
  
L crawled between Light’s spread legs.  
He licked the tip of Lights sex to test the taste.  
It wasn’t bad, there was no difference if the cupcace was on a tablet or on another thing.  
Light moaned quietly.  
L licked the tip again, less soft, repeating it after hearing light|s reactions. He slid closer to get his mouth nearer Light|s sex. He closedhis mouth over Light|s member, letting his teth scratch over the skin, blowing at it ( it is called ”blow job” after all,isnt it ?).Light laughed, it tickled.  
Hmm,should he laugh? L wasn’t sure, so he tried other things. Kissing it, rubbing it, for example. Light moaned again.  
”C-could you please do the licking-thing again? ”  
L obeyed. After some time Light began panting heavily. He grabbed Ls hair, pulled his head down.  
”Ah, ah… ”  
His member became wetter.  
Light pulled Ls hair.  
”Stop. ”  
  
He kissed L while getting on top of him and straddling his waist.  
It was by far to late now, of course, but L knew he had absolutely no chance to get out of this now.  
Light bit L’s ears.  
”You are mine now, only mine. ” he purred. He touched Ls nipples. ” Everything is mine. I’ll never let you go, I do what I want now…”  
then just do it! L nearly screamed, but L was no screamer. L was always quiet. Nothing could make him scream. Not Light, not Beyond Birthday, nobody and never.  
  
Light touched L’s lower region.  
L bit his lips, but a little sound got through them.  
”Oh my poor, pooor thing, you’re still totally aroused, and I forced you to suck me of… what an evil person I am…” Though he didn’t seem to sad about it…  
  
Light had already ripped Ls shirt down his body, now he did the same with Ls jeans and underwear.  
  
He stroked Ls member. L whimpered.  
”No, that’s too fast. We don’t want you to come too early…”  
(Who the fuck was we ?!)  
” Not until…”  
L hookedup an eyebrow. Light seem to forget everything he wanted to say (Wow, L had eyebrows after all)  
  
”Suck”  
L wanted to curse. Did that Idiot want him to proof again how skilled his tongue was?!  
Light held his hand in front of L’s face.  
L only looked at it questionly.  
” Do I really have to put cupcakes on my fingers,too?” Light seemed angry…  
“Just do it, otherwise it will hurt. Are you a masochist?”  
  
L sucked Light’s fingers.  
“You have to get them wet.”  
L started licking again. “Oooh L, this makes me forget all I planned to do with you. Blowjobs will be all I want from now on!”  
  
Hopefully not. L wanted to do it, although making Light make this sounds was also nice.  
He opened his mouth, Light pulled his hand away.  
  
“Okay, maybe this will hurt, and I’m really really sorry for it…”  
His fingers glid over L’s back, touching his skin softly, lower to his ass.  
  
His first finger entered L’s entrace. It only felt strange. Something like that should not be put into this place, should it ? The second finger hurt, Light scissored them now, which hurt much more than one finger.  
Light tried to be fast.  
The third finger was hell. L would hate fingers now… Suddenly it touched something in him, the hell became heaven.  
  
L bit his lips (He was qiet, quiet, nothing could make him scream)  
  
“Turn around”, Light whispered.  
  
  
Light grabbed L’s legs, lifted them on his shoulders.  
Light tried to enter L.  
“Ouch, ouch” L tightened around Light.  
“Sorry” Light sounded quite guilty.  
“L, you have to relax…” That was better said than done, really.  
Light kissed L. What did he think? Did he think L would get so easily calmed or distracted by a ki- ohhh, that was better.  
Lights’s tongue entered L’s mouth, while at the same time he completely entered L.  
L’s moan was muffled by Light’s mouth. Light really would have wanted to hear it…hmm,seemed like the only thing he coul do was…make L moan louder…  
  
Light started to move.  
What a nice lover, really, distracting your ‘victim‘ with a kiss instead of asking for permission.  
  
L couldn’t decide, was this action painful or pleasuring?  
Light stroked his prostate again.  
L scratched Light’s back.  
It was pure pleasure.  
L closed his eyes, the pleasure was too much.  
  
Light watched the man beneath him. _Mine, all mine.  
But if I could hear you… I would believe it._  
  
Why was he this silent? His body was hot, he was aroused, he had accepted Light’s kisses and had replied them. He allowed Light to touch him and to do whatever Light wanted, he had said Light’s name. What was wrong!?  
  
Light increased the pace, hitting L’s prostate every time.  
 _Come on._  
  
“Ahhh! Light!”  
 _Oh yes, finally_.  
“L!” he answered, his voice in the same tone as L’s.  
  
“That’s not funny!”  
“Sorry”  
“What’s wrong with you, really…”  
  
And L got back to being silent.  
  
Tsk.  
L smiled. ‘It’s your own fault’, Light could read the thoughts in L’s eyes.  
 _In your dreams you’re quiet, Ryuzaaki. But that’s my dream, not yours._  
  
Light started to stroke L’s member.  
“Light! Fuck!”  
 _Haha, there you have it._  
  
“S-so I’m being to quiet, yes? And what about you? You’re doing nothing than smile like a maniac!”  
L still was able to move, much to Light’s surprise, and suddenly he changed their positiions, L being on top of Light.  
 _What does he want now?_  
  
L startet riding Light.  
 _Are you kidding me? That’s unfair. Why is he so good at this?!_  
In fact, after a few minutes L got Light to climax.  
He laughed at the dreaful look on Light’s face.  
 _Who ist who’s bitch now?!_  
Light pouted but stroked L until L came, too.  
  
L fell onto Light. Light cuddled L to his body.  
  
“What are we going to do now?”  
“Sleep.”  
“Not as if I would believe you, Mr.-You-can-sleep-when-you’re-dead,…I meant what will we do after sleeping?”  
“Forget this. You’re still Kira-“  
“AM NOT”  
“Yes you are. As I’m still L, so there’s nothing left to do but simply forget it.”  
“…”  
  
“ Oh, and Light-kun, could you please give me my lollipop? I haven’t finished it yet.”  
“Stupid, sweeet-addicted, heartless detective!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Be quiet and sleep.”  
  
  
Fin


End file.
